7 sorpresas
by ediloveforever
Summary: que pasara si Edward tuviera una hermana?.. y si fuera el caso ¿por que nunca hablo de ella?..."el destino decidió jugar con nuestras vidas otra vez Edward... que prefieres querer o deber?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio **_

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, aparecieron majestuosamente seis figuras que avanzaban con mucha elegancia, en medio de esas figuras apareció ella, estaba igual que hace ya un siglo, su cabello color cobre suelto de forma salvaje que le daba un aire rebelde y peligroso, piel blanca y sus facciones finas. No, no había cambiado nada después de la transformación, ni siquiera sus ojos esmeralda….esmeralda?


	2. visión

oli ¡! Lose, siglos sin pasarme por aquí u.u. bueno pequeña explicación. Mi antigua historia "luna menguante" la borre como podrán ver, la verdad esa idea había nacido con "mi mejor amiga" pero pasan cosas en la vida que te muestran como son las personas realmente, y la verdad no quería seguir con esa historia; por eso les traigo otra historia que para mi gusto está bien. Pero eso lo juzgan ustedes. Disfrútenlo ^^

_**7 sorpresas **_

**Capitulo1: visión**

EDWARDPOV

Aquí estoy en la ciudad San Francisco después de 40 años de la visita de los Vulturis. Mi familia sigue igual, cada día amo mas a mi esposa y mi hija ya es toda una mujer, aunque aun me cuesta asumirlo ella está con Jacob muy felices de la vida, bueno que puedo decir, ese chucho sabe comportarse y de verdad me agrada, aunque claro el nunca va a saber eso, solo tal vez pero solo tal vez se lo cuente a bella.

¿Qué pasa amor? - Me pregunto mi bella esposa que esta recostada sobre mi pecho desnudo(n/a baba). ¿podría ser que cada día estuviera más bella?

Nada amor ¿Por qué? - Le respondí con la sonrisa torcida que le encanta.

No por nada - Respondió bella dándome un beso en los labios y ahí acabo toda la conversación…

Después de unas horas decidimos levantarnos y nos dirigimos a la casona. Allí se encontraban todos...bueno Rosalie y Emett no ya que seguramente todavía deberían estar en su habitación….aj….no de vi de pensar en ello ahora podía oír sus pensamientos…. Mejor lo dejo ya.

¿Dónde está Nessie? - pregunto bella. No me había dado cuenta de que no estaba acá ya que ayer en la noche decidió quedarse a dormir aquí, porque no lo sé ya que bloqueo sus pensamientos. ( n/A se los dejo a su imaginación)

Eee…. Fue a pasear con Jacob - Dijo mi madre mirando mi expresión, yo solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, toda mi familia, incluidos Emett y Rosalie que ya habían salido de la habitación, me miraron con ojos como plato ante mi reacción.

Ya después de tanto tiempo, qué más da - Dije despreocupado.

Jajajajajaja hermanita parece que dejaste a Edward sin amargura con tantas noches can…..auch osita ¿por qué me pegas? - Dijo Emett.

Por tarado osito - Dijo Rosalie con una nota de dulzura y malicia a la vez.

Nisff me haces daño osita - Sollozo Emett todos en la casa rodamos los ojos. Cuando Rosalie se dispuso a responder se abrió la muerta donde entraron mi hija y el chu… Jacob.

Hola familia - Dijo mi adorada hija quien se acerco a bella y a mí y nos dio un abrazo.

Nessie no sabes lo que paso - Dijo Emett alarmado.

Que tío - Respondió ella alarmada-

Tu papa no se enojo cuando le dijimos que habías salido con Jacob, es más, no le dio importancia.

¡QUE! - Dijeron al unisonó Jacob y Nessie. Eso me molesto bastante ¿acaso había sido demasiado estricto? No, solo que ellos son unos exagerados.

Si pero eso no significa que tenga chipe libre ok? -Le hice saber a los tortolitos.

Aja - Dijeron en un suspiro al unisonó.

Y así se paso la tarde entre charlas y bromas por parte de quien más que Emett. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Carlisle propuso ir de caza todos juntos, todos asentimos y fuimos al bosque. En un momento nos separamos con nuestras respectivas parejas cada uno, estaba apoyado en un árbol viendo a mi esposa cazando un puma que encontró, se veía demasiado sexy…... Ya se me está cayendo la baba….

Ahhhhhhhhhhh - Se escucho yo creo que en todo el bosque, bella y yo nos miramos, ese grito solo podía ser una persona.

Alice - Dijimos al unisonó y echamos a correr en su dirección siguiendo su olor. Estaban bastante cerca de nosotros así que no tardamos de llegar.

Alice que pasó hice algo mal - Dijo Jasper.

Oigaaaaaaa ** -**Dijo obviamente Emett (n/a broma privada jiji)

Los Vulturis viene por nosotros - grito Alice. Y todos os quedamos en un profundo silencio.

Un asco?... bueno espero su opinión, acepto todo, hasta amenazas de muerte u.u

Cuídense!


	3. recuerdos

**Capitulo 2: recuerdos **

NESSIEPOV

No, no ¡NO! No puede ser no otra vez, pero por que ahora no tiene ningún pretexto para venir _como si lo necesitaran_ dijo mi conciencia ….uhg…..odio que tenga razón.

Nadie de mi familia decía algo todos quedaron en un profundo silencio con diferentes expresiones ; mi abuela parecía a punto de llorar si fuera posible, mi Jacob junto con mi tío Emett tenían una cara de furia y qué decir de mi tía Rosalie, mi abuelo, mis padres y mi tío Jasper tenían una perfecta cara de póker, en cambio mi tía Alice y yo parecimos en otro mundo y era verdad yo no podía pensar con claridad aunque era pequeña recuerdo todo y el miedo que sentí al verlos, puede que la primera hayamos tenido suerte pero ahora….. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que mi abuelita no estaba y por lo que pude ver fui la única que se dio cuenta:

¿donde está mi abuela? - al decir esto todos reaccionaron si se puede decir haci ya que quedaron con los ojos como platos y estatuas y creo que a Jacob se le fue el color.

¡esme! – grito mi abuelo llamándola pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta….

ESMEPOV

No podía creer que de nuevo mi familia fuera atacada por los Vulturis, depuse de ya casi medio siglo de lo que paso jamás imagine que volvieran otra vez y algo me dice que esto será muy distinto a lo que ocurrió hace 40 años atrás, en ese segundo paso una ventisca que trajo un olor que jamás lo había percibido, pero que me resulto demasiado familiar, no sé por qué lo hice, jamás me dejo llevar por impulsos, pero fui tras ese olor. Al parecer mi familia estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de mi partida. Fui corriendo por el bosque, sabiendo que era peligroso ya que si me encontraba con los Vulturis no duraría ni un segundo con vida, pero no me importo yo solo seguía ese olor tan familiar y desconocido a la vez; mientras seguía corriendo pensaba en el por qué de tan familiar olor y especialmente a quien pertenecía entonces recordé mejor dicho averigüe a quien me recordaba …._Susana _….mi pequeña sobrina con quien fui su madre y maestra, era tan dulce siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara, recuerdo que cada tarde venia a mi casa y cocinábamos era una gran cocinera, su especialidad eras los pasteles y ese era su gran sueño abrir una pastelería junto con un esposo que la amara y respetara para armar una gran familia como la que ella no tubo , fue la única quien me apoyo con mi sueño de ser profesora y me insistió que dejara a charles cuando supo que me golpeaba, me quería mucho tanto como yo a ella no quería que nada i nadie me hiciera daño, me llego a ofrecer sus ahorros que tenia para su pastelería para que huyera …en eso se me escapo un sollozo , mi pequeña Susana cuando dije que no lo dejaría se enojo tanto que salió disparada hacia la calle donde la arrollo un caballo y falleció inmediatamente a sus 15 primaveras …no pude seguir corriendo el recuerdo de su muerte me dolió mucho y el sentimiento de culpa hiso que callera de rodillas junto al mojado suelo del bosque, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a llover desasiendo el rastro que me recordó a mi sobrina querida…. El recuerdo de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de su voz hiso que me saliera un sollozo, nadie de mi familia sabe de su existencia ni siquiera Carlisle, me causa mucho dolor recordarla más si hablo de ella…me arrastre a los recuerdos no se cuanto tiempo paso ni sabia donde estaba solo fui consciente que alguien me llevaba en brazos y de un segundo a otro estaba en mi habitación. Cuando me acostaron en la cama pude ver que fue Carlisle quien me trajo y que tenía una cara de sufrimiento y sus ojos transmitían duda y dolor mucho dolor, pero la verdad no tenia ánimo para hablar con él solamente me limite a decir:

Abrázame - no pude controlar el quiebre de mi voz ya que no quería verlo sufrir, el solamente vino y me abrazo y haci pasamos toda la noche el abrazándome y yo sollozando en su pecho recordando a _mi pequeña Susana._


End file.
